


Мадам фюрер

by Madoshi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humor (kind of), International Relations, Negotiations, Weltpolitik
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поймет ли мадам фюрер, с кем <i>действительно </i>стоит вести переговоры во время конференции в Крете?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мадам фюрер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для "Фэндомной битвы 2013" на diary.ru

Вернувшись в свою вотчину после весьма содержательного обеда с заместителем министра сельского хозяйства Аместрис, Майкрофт встретил своего секретаря не на верхней ступени лестницы, как обычно, а еще внизу, в холле.  
— У меня гости? — без всякого удивления поинтересовался он, едва проинтонировав вопрос.  
Миссис Файерноут кивнула, продемонстрировав идеальную укладку, которая показывала, что сегодня после работы она встречается со школьной подругой: ради мужчин так не стараются.  
— Фюрер Армстронг, я так полагаю?  
Последовал очередной кивок; в ушах секретарши закачались жемчужные серьги, которые говорили о том, что муж, без сомнений, ей изменяет, однако она склонна мириться с таким положением дел и использовать его для получения материальных благ. Манипулятор и прагматик — в своем окружении Майкрофт терпел только таких людей. Как Шерлок способен жить со своим добрым доктором, он попросту не представлял. Длительные партнерские связи с честными и благородными людьми следует поддерживать крайне осторожно, ибо в долгосрочной перспективе они могут оказаться невыгодны.  
В правительстве Аместрис, говорят, целых четверо или пятеро идейных. На двести человек парламента и министров — вероятно, кошмар нейропаста.  
Даже их президент — Мустанг — патриот и идеалист, если верить собранному людьми Майкрофта секретному досье. Невероятная ситуация. Да и сама фюрер Армстронг производила такое яркое впечатление, что не имей Майкрофт подтверждений обратного, он счел бы ее чьей-нибудь ширмой. Публичный лидер (особенно женщина) просто не может себе позволить произносить такие громкие речи, показываться без охраны и демонстрировать такую жесткость в суждениях.  
Однако фюрер Армстронг произносила, показывалась и демонстрировала. Это вызывало в Майкрофте определенное любопытство; правда, не настолько сильное, чтобы искать встречи.   
Пусть _младшего_ сколько угодноинтригуют простенькие загадки человеческих страстей. Майкрофта всегда занимали куда более сложные материи — элегантное движение политических тенденций; зарождение и дрифт социокультурных мифов; мощные цунами экономических депрессий и подъемов.   
Но если у Оливии Армстронг нашлось достаточно ума, чтобы прийти к нему — возможно, она заслуживает короткого всплеска любопытства.  
Размеренно поднявшись по лестнице, как он это делал из года в год, не ускоряя и не замедляя шаг, Майкрофт кончиком зонта толкнул дверь в свой кабинет. От входа комната казалась пустой — разумеется, фюрер Армстронг уселась в стороне от основной линии обзора.  
Майкрофт не дал застать себя врасплох: переступив порог, он сразу же повернул голову влево. Большинство людей склонны смотреть от входа вправо, даже левши, и фюрер, разумеется, не преминет воспользоваться этой особенностью.  
Так все и оказалось: фюрер Армстронг сидела на массивном стуле для посетителей, небрежно положив ногу на ногу. Как ни странно, одна: Майкрофт ожидал, что при ней будет хотя бы этот ее карманный ишварит, или, может быть, кто-то из устрашающих бриггсовских громил. Исключительно чтобы произвести впечатление.  
Что еще страннее: одета Армстронг была не в военную форму, а в темно-красный брючный костюм по кретской моде. Выбирал секретарь, но, решил Майкрофт, ее вкусу эта одежда также соответствует. Переоделась она недавно, но все равно по манжетам можно было сказать, что утро у фюрера тоже выдалось богатым на события.  
— Добрый день, мадам фюрер, — приятно улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Какая честь принимать вас в этой скромной обители.  
Кабинет и в самом деле был скромным, даже неприметным; за стеной, правда, имелся лифт, ведущий непосредственно в хранилище секретных документов Дома Правительства, но Оливии Армстронг незачем было об этом знать.  
— Майкрофт Холмс, — проговорила она. — Глава вспомогательного аналитического отдела при правительстве Креты… Или — правительство Креты в одном лице, если верить моему старшему аналитику.  
— Какие громкие титулы, — Майкрофт вновь приподнял уголки губ и сразу же опустил. — Полагаю, ваш _аналитик_ имел незабываемое счастье встретиться с моим братом? Оставим средневековым монархам их заблуждения: я являюсь правительством Креты не более чем вы, фюрер, являетесь правительством Аместрис.  
В ответ Оливия хмыкнула.  
Она не отличалась богатырскими пропорциями; стоя, мадам фюрер, пожалуй, оказалась бы ниже Майкрофта, а сидя должна была казаться почти миниатюрной. Но даже сейчас, в подчеркнуто свободной позе, она властно притягивало внимание, как будто призывала к войне за трибуной на митинге. Майкрофт подумал, что а) будь в комнате несколько человек, он мог бы наблюдать этот эффект в полной мере, б) теперь ему стало несколько понятнее, каким образом она умудряется держать под контролем это невероятно неэффективное правительство Аместрис с их наспех состряпанной лоскутной конституцией и еще более дырявой системой гражданского самоуправления.  
Ему окончательно стало ясно, почему она пришла без секретаря. Этой королеве не требовалась свита, и она демонстрировала это Майкрофту четко, без экивоков.  
«Похоже на младшего, — подумал Майкрофт с неприятным, почти ревнивым уколом. — Тот тоже любит демонстрировать харизму».  
— Нашим миром правит информация, — сказала она. — Я — военный человек, мистер Холмс. Это значит, что я понимаю разницу между стратегическим преимуществом и грубой силой.  
— А также знаете, как маскировать под прямоту грубую лесть.  
Оливия на миг опустила ресницы неожиданно томным и по контрасту очень эффектным жестом.   
— В том числе.  
Бывают такие голоса: низкие, хриплые, но в то же время безошибочно женственные. Она, несомненно, обучалась технике речи, но, в отличие от Майкрофта, не у специалиста.  
— Итак, повторюсь: зачем вы здесь, мадам?  
— Эти переговоры затягиваются, вам так не кажется? — она покачала ногой в узкой туфле на низком каблуке; намеренно привлекает внимание к изящной лодыжке или нервный тик? Майкрофт решил, что, скорее, второе. — Есть принципиальные причины — так, таможенные тарифы действительно вызывают много споров... — она сделала паузу. Майкрофт кивнул, не собираясь прерывать этот монолог. — Это не удивительно, удивительно другое: простой объем некомпетентности, бюрократических проволочек, мелких технических неполадок, с которыми столкнулись аместрийцы.   
— Человека, раскрывшего практически неправдоподобный, смею заметить, заговор в своем собственном правительстве, удивляют привычки и косность дипкорпуса Креты? Позвольте вам не поверить.  
— А сейчас вы пытаетесь грубо льстить, — Оливия улыбнулась улыбкой, которая неожиданно хорошо легла в ее мимические морщины — настоящая или почти настоящая. — Один-один.  
Майкрофт склонил голову.  
— Это не привычки дипкорпуса, настолько в обстановке разберется даже подросток, — фюрер Армстронг дернула щекой. — Сперва мы подумали — приказ прямо или косвенно чинить нам препятствия… Но нет, расследование показало, что подобного приказа никто не отдавал. Некий кукловод… или нейропаст, как вы тут говорите, за кадром сознательно разместил всех этих людей и ресурсы так, чтобы процесс двигался ни шатко ни валко. Снимаю шляпу, мистер Холмс… фигурально выражаясь.  
— Право, не стоит, — развел Майкрофт руками. — У меня есть прекрасные помощники.  
— И все равно остается вопрос. Зачем?  
— Этот вопрос остается всегда, — повинуясь импульсу (чего с ним давно не случалось), Майкрофт добавил: — Хотите виски? Коньяк? Саке?  
— Коньяк, спасибо.  
Фюрер дождалась, пока Майкрофт нальет ей коньяку, а себе виски.   
Майкрофт подумал, что совершает роскошнейшую глупость, переводя эту встречу — без секретарей, без протокола! — еще и на такой уровень интимности. Он очень давно не подставлялся таким образом.  
Впрочем, Майкрофт не был бы Майкрофтом, если бы не успел за несколько секунд проанализировать и свой импульс, и побудительные мотивы фюрера Армстронг  
Он очень давно не встречал… нет, не равного себе — а того, кто способен понять.  
Он вообще не думал, что нуждался в этом или что такое бывает: встретить человека, который способен понять.   
Когда он бросил в свой стакан немного льда из барного холодильника, фюрер чуть иронично убрала с плеча прядь волос — ну надо же, мистер Холмс, как вы примитивно показываете превосходство Креты!   
Майкрофт в ответ поднял бровь — не думаете же вы, мадам фюрер, что это ради вас я установил в барной стойке технологическую новинку? Вам ли не знать, что у главы государства могут быть свои маленькие слабости… и чем они меньше и глупее — тем лучше для государства.  
Кубики льда в бокале — это, право же, мелочь.  
Когда Майкрофт передавал стакан, их пальцы мимолетно соприкоснулись — а затем глаза встретились. Ни один из них взгляда не отвел. Оба улыбнулись — спокойно и расчетливо.  
— Вы не отложите решение о тарифах до того, как в Милоше проведут голосование, — отрубила Оливия. — Не удастся, Майкрофт. В крайнем случае, я знаю, как и на кого надавить.  
— Зачем же вы мне это сообщаете?  
— Затем, что я предлагаю договориться. Вы, с вашим интеллектом, понимаете, что договоренность всегда выгодней открытой схватки. А в данном случае этот нюня Мустанг прав — таможенный союз действительно пойдет на пользу обеим странам. Особенно в свете растущих амбиций Драхмы с нашей стороны и Аэруго — с вашей.  
Майкрофт отметил, что Оливия все-таки не испытывает такой враждебности к президенту Мустангу, как принято считать. И что она слишком прямолинейна, чтобы играть с двумя-тремя слоями дезинформации. Но это не значит, что она менее опасна, чем Майкрофт.  
Даже сейчас, когда, технически говоря, Холмс играл на своем поле, он почувствовал, что она, как минимум, составит ему достойное сопротивление.  
Сумасшедшая авантюристка младшего — Адлер — не идет ни в какое сравнение.  
По спине у Майкрофта побежали легкие мурашки, которые пришлось подавлять усилием воли.  
— Не продолжить ли нам этот разговор за ужином? — любезно предложил он.  
— За кофе. Я ем исключительно с теми, кому могу доверять. Уж простите даме эту слабость.  
— Охотно прощаю. И — польщен. Ну что ж, мой секретарь делает отличный кофе.  
— Да, у вас хороший секретарь. Это видно, — Оливия благосклонно кивнула.  
— У вас тоже. Очень… эффективный.  
Они вновь встретились глазами. И снова мелькнула эта улыбка — неожиданно похожая на искреннюю.  
Достойный соперник — это соперник, побеждая которого, побеждаешь себя, вспомнил Майкрофт.  
И приготовился к схватке.


End file.
